SOTTCM: Sango's Prayer
by J4RRE77
Summary: I thought about doing some of SOTTCM from Sango's perspective. Hope you all enjoy!


"Well Sango, it seems as if the fact that all the cows have disappeared is the only fact we'll get on the matter we were sent to investigate." Miroku told Sango.

"Yeah, best head back to Kaede's Village." Sango agreed. "I mean, we've been traveling for nearly a week and this is all we got. It may not be much, but if the others join us then..."

Sango then turned to see Miroku talking to a pretty girl. Apparently, he hadn't been paying attention seeing a beauteous female pass by. Which while it was typical of his behavior, Sango still was bothered by it.

"Miroku!" Sango flared.

"Oh, you're such a handsome monk!" the girl exclaimed.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! And you are such a beautiful woman." Miroku answered with a cheeky smile. :If you like I am capable of telling your future."

"Oh Miroku! Can you really do that?" The gullible girl asked.

"Miroku!" Sango grumbled again while she thought to herself, "What do I see in this dirty monk exactly? How can he always do this in front of me?"

But while negative thoughts about Miroku swam in Sango's mind, those often came with his good points too. Like how loyal and skilled he was in battle, how compassionate he was when it mattered, and how he had helped Sango get over the loss of her family. But still, even though Miroku was a valuable friend, he was a dirty, lecherous, thief and con-man. He claimed his ways were in service to Buddha, but he often stole offerings to Buddha, played exorcist or fortune-teller to scam people out of their money. And he kept it all for himself.

"Let's see here," Miroku started looking at the girl's hand. "It says here that a handsome man is about to take your breath away."

"Really?" the girl asked.

"Really." Miroku nodded.

"Oh, Miroku don't you dare!" Sango raged to herself.

"That's wonderful!" The girl exclaimed. "Oh after all these years I'll meet the man of my, eewwwwllll!" the girl gasped feeling a certain dirty pervert helping himself to her body.

"Oh my." Miroku sighed feeling her posterior. "Such a succulent maiden thou art."

"Why you dirty..." Sango flared as the girl fainted from embarrassment.

"What? Sango wait!" Miroku pleaded as Sango pulled back her hand and (WHAP!) struck him clear across the face.

"Serves you right!" Sango grumbled. "Come on let's go back!"

A few hours later Sango turned to Miroku and grumbled, "Listen Miroku, I'm going to my parents' graves. There's something I need to say to them."

"That's fine Sango." Miroku nodded. "I'll come with you."

"No you won't!" Sango warned. "I need to do this on my own. C'mon Kirara!"

The two-tailed cat then turned to her fighting form and Sango got on top. Kirara then took off and in an hour or so they arrived where Miroku had buried Sango's parents. She then dismounted Kirara and knelt at their resting place.

"Mother? Father?" Sango spoke to the two graves. "I wanted to speak to you about something. I hope you can hear me." Sango fought the tears in her eyes, swallowed the bile forming in her throat, and continued. "It's about Miroku. I know for the most part he tries to be a good person, but he's a pervert who touches me without my permission, he's a thief who lies to people to trick them out of their hard-earned money, and worst of all he's a liar! He lies to everyone especially to me! But the problem is, I'm starting to fall for him."

Sango then blushed at this declaration but then stated, "But you see, I wonder if I deserve him? I mean did I do something in a past life to deserve being lied to? To deserve being fondled like a toy? I don't believe I did, but I am starting to wonder at the same time. Which bring me to why I am here; Mother? Father? Before I decide whether or not I should be with Miroku, I want just once to experience what a good honest man os like."

Sango then spoke with a hint of pleading in her words. "I want to see a man who won't lie to me, who won't grope at me on his own whim, who won't intentionally violate my privacy whenever I bathe or whatnot. A brave, courageous, and virtuous man is what I want to experience.

Sango then teared up again as she finished her prayer. "But most of all, within three months or so, I want someone to tell me that they love me. That's all I truly want. Whether that man be Miroku or someone who can give me what I want. I just want true, honest, and unconditional love. If I don't recieve this, then I will settle with the Miroku I know. But Mother and Father, if this dishonest Miroku's not what I deserve, then please? I beg you to give me what I DO deserve."

Sango then bowed down, got off her knees, and mounted Kirara. They fled back to where Miroku was standing just inside Kaede's Village. Miroku was talking to Kaede at the time, and Kirara landed and Miroku and Kaede greeted her.

"Welcome back Sango!" Kaede stated. "Glad to see you made it back safely from your prayers."

"Thank you Grandma Kaede." Sango replied. "Where are InuYasha and the others?"

"They left for Kasasagi Town to make their own investigation. They will be back shortly."

"Alright, we'll wait then." Miroku nodded.

A few minutes later InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippo returned to Kaede's village. But they weren't alone. A small boy was with them as well, the others introduced him.

"Hello, my name is Michiru." The boy stated all the while fighting not to look at Sango. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Miroku replied not noticing Michiru's struggle.

"Nice to meet you too." Sango repeated fully aware of Michiru's struggle. She thought to herself forgetting in all this the prayer she made about an hour ago, "Hmmm? A new team member? I wonder what kind of a man he is?"

The next day the others set off for Tsuzumi Village.

"Can you chant Miroku?" Michiru asked.

Miroku turned, "Yes I can." he replied.

"Can you even lead a funeral?" Michiru asked.

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't be a monk." Miroku replied.

"Wow! That's so cool, don't you agree Sango?" Michiru asked.

"HMPH!" Sango grumbled. Then she saw Michiru wince.

"Oh dear." She thought to herself. "I hope our new friend doesn't think that I was mad at him." Then she grumbled to herself, "Still the fact he admires Miroku so much is something to be suspicious of."

A few hours later after the group had arrived in Tsuzumi Village, Sango was approached by a fisherman who told her he had seen her friend follow a small boy dressed like her.

"A small boy dressed like me?" Sango gasped. "Could it be...no! I have to help Michiru!"

Sango fled for the cave she was told about. Once there she saw Michiru holding his waist and Kohaku holding his massive scythe.

"Stop it Kohaku!" Sango cried out.

Just then Kagura came and told the Demon-Slayer to hold or she would kill Kohaku. But in the end it was Michiru who saved her, Kohaku, and himself by using his powers on Serpentine rock.

Sango went over to Michiru and explained why she was there and asked why Michiru went on his own to fing her brother. After a lengthy conversation, they returned to the place they were staying.

A couple of months later...

"I'm going to light the fuse, now DIE!" the small fire bat demon declared. Suddenly the earth had blown up and Sango had pounced on Michiru shielding him from the blow. When the recovered, Sango tried to get up but was unable. Then the two of them saw Kagura and Utsugi approach. Sango begged Michiru to run away and get help but to her surprise and admiration, Michiru declared he would fight for her.

"What?" Sango thought to herself. "How could he be so foolish?" Then for a brief moment she remebered her prayer. Then she pushed it out of her head saying, "Nah! He's just trying to do what's right he doesn't think of me that way." But as she thought this she remembered back to all the time she had spent alone with him, about all the training, Kirara helping them bond, and she could have sworn she heard him whisper, "She's so beautiful..." when they were in that flower garden.

"And now he's willing to fight, and possibly die for me!" Sango realized to herself. "Michiru, no! Don't do it! I can't afford to lose you if you're the answer to my..."

Just then Kikyo arrive breaking her train of thought. She drove Kagura and Utsugi away, and gave Sango medicine. After she left, Sango scolded Michiru about him acting so foolish, but then congratulated his courage. Then to her amazement, Michiru picked her up and lifted her in his arms. They had a conversation, and all the while Sango was thinking to herself, "Is..is he going to say it? Is he going to tell me that he...he..."

But then their friends came in and broke up the moment. The team settled and set torwards finding Naraku. All the while Sango thought to herself, "You're running out of time Michiru, If you are truly the answer to the prayer I made to my parents before we met, then give me what I want the most.

The next day...

Sango left the house she now shared with her brother. She looked forward to spending time with Michiru now that they had some time since they had just destroyed Naraku. But as she left, she saw InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku talking to Kaede. But no sign of Michiru.

"Hey guys, where's Michiru?" She asked.

"Apparently he left to find Utsugi on his own." InuYasha grumbled. "Dammit! He's brave yet foolish!"

"Reminds me of someone else I know." Kagome grumbled.

"No time for this!" Sango spoke up. "He could be in trouble. We have to help him!"

The others nodded and they quickly left. Sango glared to the heavens.

"Oh no you don't Michiru!" She thought to herself. "There's no way I'm letting you leave without saying goodbye." She then thought with more conviction. "Plus, I'm pretty sure you're the answer to my prayer, I am NOT going to let you go without giving me what I want!"

A few hours later the team found Michiru about to die and be eaten. This scene caused Sango to get very angry! She spat verbal venom at the massive demon saying, "Don't you dare harm him!" But at the same time she thought, "Good, we're not too late!"

The team killed the demon and regrouped. They then set out to find Utsugi.

A few days later.

"Wait this...this is so sudden! You're here for a moment;s notice and gone in a flash." Sango thought solemnly and sighed sadly. "You're a very busy boy."

While the others sadly said their goodbyes Sango thought to herself, "I guess you weren't the answer to my prayer after..."

"Sango before I go there's something I want to tell you!" Michiru spoke to her.

"Huh?" Sango thought hopefully. "What is it?" she asked.

Michiru took a deep breath and as he dissappeared into a bright light said, "Sango, I...I love you."

Hearing this, a single tear fell from Sango's eye. She smiled and thought to herself, "Michiru, you really were the answer to the prayer I made to my family."

She then turned towards the heavens and said to Michiru even thought he was no longer there, "Hope we can meet again...someday..."


End file.
